Breathable
by Mettlei
Summary: A little confrontation in the hallway. Yaoi. OOC.


_Date written: 28__th__ 29__th__ march 2012._

_Warnings: yaoi. OOC._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fanfiction._

_Pairings: Marian Cross _ Kanda Yuu..._

Breathable...

Marian's wine red eyes narrowed when he walking down the Black Order's hallways to his bedchambers, saw one certain exorcist coming down the hall towards him.

He was aware of Kanda Yuu.

He was very aware. Always had been and he was sure the Kanda Yuu walking towards him had no idea of this awareness.

The aloof swordsmen they called Kanda Yuu in the order. Fellow exorcists like his latest student Allen and the bookman junior tried to befriend Kanda Yuu, he was aware of that too. _Tried_, being the key word.

Generals like Sokaro, Cloud and Yeager respected Kanda for his power and skills. General Tiedol being Kanda's master had some sick kind of sentiment towards the aloof samurai which was understandable.

Finders, the so called lowest force of the Black Order hated Kanda Yuu for being arrogant and seeing them as dirt. Replaceable enforcements, Cross had to agree with that one though, exorcists fighting the demons were so much more important than the finders, but that wasn't important.

The cause of Kanda's Yuu aloofness... Marian was a general, so he knew the dark past of the seemingly indestructible young exorcist with the jet black eyes and the ass-length deep black hair, the lean and trained body and the rude attitude towards everything and everyone!

Marian Cross hated whiners and whimpers and damn martyrs, he hated them with passion but when it came to Kanda Yuu he couldn't help but hate the _Order_.

He hated the order for daring to create some_thing_ like Kanda... to put someone through such great suffering just to gain another exorcist to fight the evil...

That's why he stepped in Kanda's Yuu way when the fragile comparing to him exorcist tried to pass him in the hallway.

Sharp black eyes pierced his reddish ones."General Cross."

It was a greeting, it was an order to let him pass and it was a dismissal all in one. Cross couldn't help but grin, Kanda Yuu was as disrespectful as one could be.

"Kanda Yuu...where are you headed in the middle of the night?" he asked not moving a muscle and observing the tiny flash of surprise on the pale delicate face features before him, he realised that it was rare for someone to talk with Kanda except maybe the Junior bookman and Allen and maybe Komui. He himself however had barely ever said anything to the feisty young adult standing before him looking all unsatisfied with life...well, he guessed if someone had the right to look it then it was Yuu.

"I'm headed for my room...is there something you need?"

Cross grinned watching from up close the scowling but no doubt beautiful face, the long black eyelashes fluttered as Kanda blinked just to give him a nasty look which promised to kill him if he didn't move out of the way, despite the fact that he was a general and no doubt stronger than Kanda no matter how hellishly powerful the youth was.

"Just a chat?" he offered trying his waters with the samurai he couldn't help when his eyes slid over the samurai, Kanda looked so different dressed in his training slacks instead of the exorcists heavy leather coat. The white pants and the black sleeveless shirt were both hugging the youth deliciously and Cross seriously had to force his eyes away from Kanda's Yuu hips...there were curves there, you know...

"Move aside! I don't do idle chatting!"

"Yes Yuu, I wonder what do you do to get your mind off of...things."

There it was again, that odd flicker in the black eyes after he had finished, the samurai, he was sure, was confused and maybe even slightly interested in the conversation but the thing was, the only emotions Kanda Yuu ever showed was hateful ones.

"I don't need to get my mind off of...things, general now move _aside_."

Kanda Yuu was strong, he'll give him that, not everyone would be able to put up such a cold front when treading into dangerous conversations, but Cross was an observant man he noticed the frown on the samurais pale forehead getting deeper.

"Not even about... Alma?"

That single name was enough to cause a swirl of emotions cross Kanda's face. There was confusion, disbelief, refusal, sadness, and there no doubt was anger smouldering the others. The next moment Kanda Yuu was forcefully pushing him aside with one hand the other firmly gripping the hilt of the sword by Yuu's side. Marian Cross stood his ground.

"Get the fuck out of my way!"

When he was certain the swordsmen will try to chop his head off any minute now he moved fast efficiently grabbing the fragile pale wrist ,trying to unsheathe the sword, and pressed the samurai against the wall with his body ignoring Kanda's other hand that was clutched on his shoulder along with a chunk of his long red hair.

"The world is a dark place Yuu..." he said his lips close to the shocked youth's he felt Kanda's Yuu breathing speed up noticeably bouncing off of his own lips. "But there are some things that could make it easier to breathe..." he could see that his words really worked, he didn't know what was going on inside the samurais head but he saw the black eyes drift looking at him but not seeing him, it almost seemed that his words triggered some memories.

"You know nothing, let me go."

Marian Cross didn't let go, once he had the fragile flower in his grasp he wanted to somehow... make it better even if he knew it's not in his power.

His fingers caught a strand of dark black hair, soft as silk, Kanda's black eyes watched it too, now clearly showing the hateful confusion within.

"I know enough to never trust the Order... I know enough to despise their ways and I know enough about your past to understand you somewhat."

"Shut up..." Kanda growled and started to struggle against him jerking and squirming and actually pulling on his crimson hair in frustration when it didn't work, Cross grinning crookedly caught the misbehaving hand and forced it against the wall near the samurais head just like the first one, now pinned Kanda Yuu glared daggers but Cross was getting way too many naughty ideas how could he make the swordsmen forget...things.

"W-what..." it was gasped out, a shocked breath when Cross leaned down enough for his lips to meet a side of a pale swan-like neck, he kissed it sneaking his tongue out using Yuu's confusion and frozen state to suck on the pale skin, to bite at it just hard enough till he felt the samurai shiver against him.

Cross worrying the pale skin wondered did Yuu even realised what he was doing, was Yuu even remotely familiar with pleasure, he highly doubted it since Yuu was so cold and aloof and besides, the duty of an exorcist didn't leave much time to...live.

He was scraping his teeth on the delicate smooth jaw line when Yuu came back to life, shifting and squirming. "What the hell are you doing? Get off me!"

Even though the samurai turned the head to the side he managed to catch the soft lips with his own taking the lower, plumper one between his teeth applying tiny pressure.

"No..." Yuu's voice was still that of confusion and shock, Marian advanced pressing his mouth over the youth's and pressing his skilled tongue into the hot mouth smirking inwardly when the samurai jerked against him and emitted a tiny noise of surprise just to growl madly afterwards struggling against his steely grip.

When he slid his tongue around the smaller one Yuu froze once more, going completely still and stiff as he played his tongue over unknown territory mapping it out and tasting the fragile taste.

The hands in his grasp forgot to struggle and Yuu's slender body relaxed a tiny bit, Cross peaked his eye open pleased to see the samurais long lashes fluttering as the black eyes closed in a calm manner, not squinted shut in disgust, it probably meant that he might get lucky.

He was a fool thinking that way, he seemingly forgot the way Yuu was while enjoying the kiss. Well, kisses were supposed to do that only he was sure he was too old to get overly excited over a simple kiss which by the way wasn't even returned. However when his lips left the youth's... he seriously didn't expect to get head-butted...and _hard_!

His grip loosened instantly and he almost cracked up laughing seeing the samurai blink stupidly and furiously, seemingly Yuu almost knocked himself out too. He grabbed the young adult's upper arm in a strong grip when the lean body swayed dangerously.

"That was really nice Yuu..."

"Stop calling me that!" the young exorcist growled shaking his hands off or at least trying. "What the hell you want from me, let me go!"

"Are you still dizzy?"

"I was never dizzy to begin with!"

"Good..." Cross cooed with a smirk latching his mouth back on Kanda's not pussy-footing around anymore, he forced his tongue in the moist cavern pushing on the slick tongue in there hard pushing his knee between two slender legs when Kanda Yuu naturally attempted to knee him in the balls.

Oh no, he should have known better that Kanda Yuu would not fall for his charms so easily.

Kanda's hands fisted his hair roughly trying to pull him away the delicate hips bucked against his trying to get him away, Cross returned the favour forcing his own hands into black long hair messing Yuu's usual high ponytail completely, hearing the exorcist groan weirdly, he pulled on the luxurious hair just like Yuu was pulling on his and he absentmindedly wondered did Yuu realise...he was kissing him back?

Roughly...angrily...with teeth...

Marian's knee between the parted legs pushed higher till he heard Kanda gasp into the kiss, the lean body trembled and the hands went lax in his hair.

He pulled back then closely inspecting the youth before him, he liked what he saw, the black eyes never met his looking to the side and Yuu's usually pale cheeks were flushed angrily, the perfect hair messed, but still the beautiful before him somehow managed to look...graceful.

He didn't know Yuu wanted this or not but he was pretty sure Yuu's body wanted it he felt a hardening lump against his knee when he lifted it to grind it into the youth's crotch, Kanda's Yuu reaction to the assaulting knee was making his own cock twitch and fill with blood so fast that he was left gasping. Kanda Yuu leaned the head back, the plump lips parted letting out a tiny little moan, hands clutched Cross shoulders and the pretty exorcist actually humped his leg, growling afterwards as if mad at himself for doing it.

"Stop..." Yuu breathed looking to the side gasping for air and looking shameful.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's a normal reaction..." he assured rocking his knee against the hardness firmly just to get another sound out of the aloof swordsmen and he got what he wanted a little whimper like moan broke free and Kanda once more bucked forward swallowing hard squinting the black eyes shut.

Since the pretty pink lips were parted he couldn't resist to kiss the beauty again, he seriously couldn't resist even thought he wasn't really one of the kissers. And he also thought he's not one to get so excited over it either, but when Yuu's tongue responded pushing against his he removed his knee from in-between Yuu's legs and pressed his hips against the smaller ones letting the beauty feel that he was in the same condition, if not worse.

It got a bit too hot even for Marian when Yuu's hips rocked against his and the Gorgeous being mewled in his mouth, who would of thought that the hateful guy could even produce such sounds, he was sure Yuu wasn't aware of it either till now.

Marian Cross could honestly say, you know even with his right hand on his heart that he _did not_ think of getting into Yuu Kanda's pants when he first kissed the guy, he didn't intend to go further than that kiss and maybe some groping, but now... well now when his own cock was hard and when Yuu was pressing against him so deliciously when the little tongue was dancing with his so wetly he couldn't think of anything else than getting in those pants.

He pulled back enough to start kissing the pale neck once more, his hands sneaking behind Yuu and grabbing hold of a firm round backside feeling nice and warm against his palms because of the thin fabric of the pants.

"Gh what? No...stop!"

"Relax a bit...let it happen..." he said and he hoped he samurai would listen, he was being selfish of course, he roamed his hands from the perfect ass to the curved hips his large hands pulling them forward till Yuu was flush against him his hands though didn't have enough they moved up the sides sneaking under the black vest feeling perfectly flawless skin beneath till his thumbs found two little peaks, he rubbed them and they stood up against his fingertips, hard enough for him to catch them between his fingers and pinch.

A breathy gasp came from the young exorcist and he felt the lithe body shiver and then Yuu hands were pushing on his chest despite the fact that Yuu's hips bucked against his.

"General Cross...stop...this...isn't...right."

Marian Cross could tell when someone was saying 'no' and not really meaning it and with someone else and somewhere else and in some other conditions with another background to this, he would think of it as an annoying thing to do, but with Kanda Yuu he thought different.

His hands returned to Yuu's ass cheeks, he kindly ignored the samurais fists against his broad chest as he slid his hands on Yuu's inner thighs hearing a gasp and then a yelp as he lifted them upwards on his hips.

Purely on instinct he was sure the samurai's legs wrapped around him just like the lean and smooth arms wrapped around his neck, Yuu's shocked and bewildered expression though was kind of priceless.

Marian Cross kept watching the flushed pretty face closely as his large hands moulded the luscious ass cheeks and he used them to rock Yuu's hips on his own taking advantage of their new position.

"Ah...stop...let me down...I'm serious..." the samurai breathed out but Cross didn't catch anything else than the little miniature moan, he pressed Yuu against the wall firmly and grinded his hips into the smaller ones forcing the black vest to the pale chin latching his mouth over a little rosy nipple.

A soft thud notified him that the beauty had banged the head against the wall, looking up he smirked Yuu's head rested against the wall, the cheeks flushed and the pretty mouth parted slightly letting out the erratic breaths. He guessed this was the point where the samurai possibly didn't care much anymore, his suspicion was confirmed when his tongue played with the other nipple, Yuu's hips rubbed their stiff cocks together and a hallway broken off moan escaped the swordsman.

Taking a quick decision he pulled away from the delicious little peaks and pulled the vest down to cover the yummy skin, smiling about the confused expression on the once pale face.

"Hold on to me, princess." He instructed fixing Yuu's straddling legs tighter around his hips as he started to walk down the hallway for his room chuckling lowly when he received a vicious bite on his neck.

"Don't call me that! Let go... where are you taking me...?"

Marian took the punches to his back and shoulders wincing but not loosening his hold, he unlocked his door struggling them both inside. "My room, you don't want someone seeing us like this, do you?"

"Dammit Cross... let go..._no_." Kanda yelped the last word out strangely high pitched since Marian chose to simply land them both on his bed resting between the slender parted legs nicely. Not wanting to part from some important limbs he made fast work to get Yuu's sword belt off even though Kanda was fighting to keep the sword like a lion mother would for her baby, in the end the sword and the belt clattered over the floor thrown by Cross of course.

He guessed the punch landed on his cheekbone was for the disrespectful treatment for the samurai's sword. It was quite a struggle to keep the fists from connecting to his face but he managed to fight the black vest off and managed to do it without pulling out some of the gorgeous black hair however they got messed prettily in the process so he had to grin widely when the end picture was a glaring flushed beauty with bedroom hair and pale naked chest with nicely erected nipples worried red by his previous activities.

For the first time in a long while Marian was worried he might just cum in his pants.

To stop the vicious glare and the struggling he made sure he's holding both of the pale wrists with one of his large hands above Yuu's head the other went to fondle the youth through the white pants, as soon as his hand made contact with the hard cock Yuu's back arched and the curved hips bucked up hard.

"Nnn...nnh..."

Kanda's Yuu face when pleasured was some kind of forbidden aphrodisiac Cross was sure, it worked on him hellishly just the way those wet sensuous lips were parted made him leak pre-cum from his twitching cock.

What it was about the samurai that made him lean down and capture those plump lips he wasn't sure but he gave in willingly swallowing the little tiny sounds Yuu made when his hands moved harder against the beauty's covered erection.

Deeming Yuu uncaring once more he let go of the wrists returning to the lovely pinkish buds on Yuu's chest teasing them with his tongue, growling deep in his chest for the mini whimpers the samurai gave out and moaning deeply himself when Yuu's hands grabbed his shoulders hard when he popped the white pants button open and undid the fly.

He didn't expect that there won't be anything under those sinful pants.

When his large hand wrapped around the hot and hard and now naked shaft he heard the first real moan from the swordsmen, he himself was drooling looking down at his own hand abusing the flushed flesh.

"There Yuu...feels nice doesn't it?" he breathed out returning to the beautiful flushed face smiling about the shocked pleasured expression as his hand moved up and down the hard pole.

"Don't fight and it will feel so much better Yuu."

The defying creature under him whimpered arching into his touch with gritted teeth breathing heavily through the nose grabbing the bed sheets.

"I...ghh...nnn...no..."

"I said don't fight...let go... breathe." His hands squeezed and his thumb rubbed the little slit at the top of the cock smearing the wetness around swiftly.

Yuu's mouth opened and the head was pushed back in the pillow as the samurai arched and let out the loudest sound yet the erection in Marian's hand produced fresh pearls of pre-cum.

"That's right...relax... let's get you out of the pants..."

And he did, his heart doing a little flip flop when Yuu didn't protest just watched him as he pulled the white fabric down the pale slender legs, having to fight with the black boots for longer than necessary but he managed, Kanda's face heated up and Cross thought that any minute Yuu might come out of it and start struggling again so he used the moment to quickly discard of his heavy leather coat and his weapons, undoing his shirt buttons hastily, he was breathing heavily and he lost his cool at the moment he got the samurai naked... that body was simply perfect.

He growled pouncing when his shirt was off he pressed their naked chests together sucking the swan-like neck while his hand pushed under the gorgeous body on a naked soft and firm ass cheek, he squeezed loving Yuu's hands on his back seemingly just clutching unto him but they were moving as if appreciating his well built muscles.

"Stop touching my ass."

Chuckling he pushed himself up on his arm watching the beauty under him rather surprised when the samurai looked right back at him with those dark eyes a bit shameful but still so damn prideful even though his hands was still squeezing the fleshy mould.

"Actually I intend to touch it some more..." Marian said and leaned to his side reaching for his bedside drawer he was aware of Yuu's eyes following his movement and he was aware those eyes went wide seeing the tube of clear liquid.

"What is that?" Yuu asked alarmed the look in the black eyes made Cross think that the beauty is sure that it's some kind of poison.

"Relax already! I know what I'm doing." He assured opening the tube and squirting some on his fingers. He nudged the bent pale legs wider apart and led his fingers between them, they met with a little ring of muscles starting to apply the lubricant with sure and firm moves.

"No! Oh god...gross! Get off!"

He expected that.

"No! No! _No_!"

But his first finger was already wriggling inside the tight heat trying to widen it. Yuu's face had turned red as red can be and the black eyes squinted shut, Yuu's hands once more was pulling Cross crimson hair the pale legs trying to close but not succeeding since Marian was between them.

This was kind of mind-blowing for Cross, everyone was always so damn willing for him... strangely enough Yuu's resistance aroused him further, aroused him so hard that he once more was afraid to cumm in his pants while he forced another finger in the squirming exorcist.

"Stop it!"

"No...relax... I promise it will feel good."

"Fuck you! It's fucking gross!"

Smirking like a devil himself Marian Cross pushed the third finger along the two noticing the wince on Yuu's now sweaty face, he knew the exorcist must be in same level of pain since his fingers weren't all delicate, but he also knew that Yuu would never complain about something irrelevant as pain.

Besides... it wasn't gross, he was growling deep in his chest feeling his body start to shake from anticipation, he so wanted to be buried deep in the exorcist.

He kissed him again... Yuu's mouth and Yuu himself was just so addicting... like an excellent wine.

Pulling back he dared to start and move his fingers faster pumping them in the madly gripping heat, the samurai started panting fisting Marian's thick hair at the back of his head.

Cross was in danger to lose his scalp when he curled his fingers and obviously hit the sweet spot in the exorcist. The fist in his hair pulled hard and downwards as Yuu arched beautifully a deep and loud moan coming from the parted mouth, the crease on Kanda's forehead disappeared.

"Ahhh... wha-ahhh, fuck!" loud, breathless, shocked. The exorcist pushed back on his fingers mewling when Cross pushed his digits against the prostate hard, Yuu's thighs quivering, the cock twitching and leaking freely.

"Told you Yuu, didn't I?" Cross murmured crazed by the sight of pleasured Kanda he pulled his fingers out receiving a growl and a desperate expression.

"No!"

"Now you want them back...?"

"Don't make fun of me bastard!"

Cross shifted opening his pants and sliding them down on his hips enough to get his long since aching cock outside, smiling as he opened the tube of lube again smearing it over his length. "I'm not, it's called teasing... its good natured."

He wasn't sure the beauty was listening though, the black eyes were staring at his cock as he covered it in the lubricant. Cross could see the samurai put two and two together, the pretty head started to move side to side in denial.

"You're not—"

"Yes I am... you're going to like it..."

"No!"

"Yes!" he was already between the perfect legs but he still had to fight to get them perched on his hips as he leaned over the flustered beauty, his hand guided his shaft for the wrinkled opening rubbing the head of his cock against it hard enough to feel the muscles shift ready to let him inside.

"Yuu relax..."

"No, get—_ghhnnn_!"

He was inside, as far as he could get with one strong powerful thrust.

"B-bastard!" Yuu gasped out through gritted teeth the legs around Cross trembled and flexed.

Wanting to somehow make it better or maybe wanting to please his own mad urge he kissed the samurai once more thrusting his tongue in the hot mouth, he himself wasn't coherent anymore, he had waited too long, he started moving rocking his hips slowly grabbing a curved hip and massaging it in his large hand watching the beautiful face under him, watching the exorcists expression change gradually.

It took some while of slow thrusting to get Yuu open the black eyes but when they opened they only opened half way, the already red cheeks flared up as the black eyes took in him moving above the exorcist.

Cross himself was sweating now letting out groans of pleasure, the samurai was tight, gripping him like a vice, his large cock surely was creating a delicious pull on the little ass-hole.

The sensations was driving him mad with pleasure, it got so much better when the samurai bucked back shyly little sounds starting to come out of the now parted mouth.

Marian restrained himself from dirty comments when Yuu's black eyes looked down between them as if to see what he was doing down there even though the beauty couldn't see it...unfortunately.

"Does it feel good now?" he asked moving just a tad bit harder when Yuu's hips started to demand more by bucking constantly.

He highly doubted that the samurai might be talkative through sex... he was right of course the beauty just grabbed his crimson hair and bucked harder gasping in his ear when he leaned down to bite the pale neck hard, to mark...

He would love to tease the Gorgeous, he would love to make Kanda Yuu admit that he wanted it harder and faster, but he couldn't... he wanted it just as much.

Pushing himself up on his knees and sitting back on his hunches he shifted and pulled Kanda on his lap with one swift move, moaning himself when the beauty arched sitting with all the weight on his large cock straddling his hips clutching on his shoulders, he didn't even have to guide Yuu, the pale body started moving up and down breathing heavily on his face, the long eyelashes kissing the red cheeks as Yuu kept the eyes closed moaning now shamelessly and so damn sexily.

He watched crazed and already ready to come, keeping it away with gritted teeth his hands grabbing the curves hard helping the exorcist move on his lap, feeling his cock slide in and out fast and hard. He was pretty sure his cock is brushing Yuu's sweet spot, the mewls and whimpers coming from the delicious parted mouth was the proof.

"Mm Yuu... that's right, create your own pace...chase your pleasure... let go and _feel_!"

For the first time he saw Yuu heed his words, the beauty shifted the bent legs getting more comfortable, the little ass wriggled in circles and Yuu moaned starting to bounce on his lap for real, causing for his breath to catch in his throat wanting to let out a shout of pleasure or something, Cross couldn't remember the last time he was feeling this high.

And Yuu seemingly felt it too, the delicate hands were digging the fingers in his shoulders as Yuu leaned back sitting down on his cock hard every so often wriggling on him to intensify the feeling.

"Ahh...fuck...fuck...nnnn...I can't..."

"What you want... tell me..."

The black eyes opened in slits and Marian was in his own heaven seeing a string of drool sliding down the delicate chin dripping on the pale sweaty chest.

"Harder..._harder_!"

Growling Cross gripped Yuu's hips in a vicious grip lifting the lean body up and slamming it down hard snapping his hips up and forward. Their skin meeting with a wet slap, he didn't stop hearing the delighted scream-like mewls, he made it harder if possible.

"Yess...oh gods yes!"

Marian's wine eyes watched hungrily as the Gorgeous on his lap came undone, thick spurts of milky cum landing on their skin between their bodies, Cross kept up his moves to let the beauty ride out the maximum of the pleasure which Yuu did mewling with the head thrown back and the hips wriggling on his cock.

Yuu's body was still jerking when Marian moved lifting the beauty off of himself and turning him around, Kanda murmured something meant as a question but Cross used the dazed state of the young adult, laying Yuu face down spreading the lean legs and getting between them pushing his length back inside the pretty reddened hole, his eyes watching the deed lustfully.

The exorcist below him growled something turning the head to the side and gripping the sheets as he started to slam into the lovely backside moulding the cheeks with one hand the other keeping his weight off the lean form.

He guessed Yuu didn't quite agree with the position, sprawled out on the bed and getting pounded into it with force but he guessed Yuu agreed with the pleasure, guiding his hand under the samurai his hand met with a freshly formed erection, smirking he tugged on it till Yuu returned to the sweet mewls and moans, then he braced himself on his arms pounding in the soft flesh watching his engorged cock stretching the pink walls widely, watching the delicate backside lifting up from the bed to help him pound in deeper.

Yuu was screaming in the pillows and he was groaning and leaning down biting a pale shoulder as he himself came undone, his cock exploding deep within the youths inner walls, Yuu was cumming too and he helped the beauty moving his hand back under where the hard cock was rubbing against the sheets he squeezed and milked as much as he could listening the loud moans turn into low whimpers and then silence, just their heavy breathing sounded in the room as Cross carefully pulled himself out and laid on the bed not able to resist the mad urge to look at Kanda's ass before he did. Electricity jabbed his sated cock seeing his fluids trickle down out of the twitching swollen pucker.

It didn't take long for Yuu to regain his breath and start to shift around. Cross could only watch with lazy eyes as the beauty stood up shakily refusing to look at him and collected the clothes. He threw a towel at the exorcist. "Clean up a bit, I won't look if that helps."

He didn't watch but not to make Yuu feel better, he was damn sure he would get hard again watching the perfect body naked. When he peaked his eyes open Yuu already had the white pants on in the process to strap the sword belt around the curved hips.

"You know where my room is if you ever have the need for me... whenever..." he said watching the samurai struggle with the black boots, Yuu still didn't meet his eyes and the scowl on the pretty face was slowly returning to its place.

"Don't delude yourself." The black haired growled pulling the black vest over the head and fixing the hair somewhat trying to comb the knots out with the nimble fingers.

The next moment the exorcist left his room banging the door shut. Cross was grinning though, Yuu would be back...

He was right once more... Yuu returned after three days, never knocking the exorcist just came into his room not looking at him, the black eyes trained on the floor.

Cross was over the room and kissing Yuu before the shy and probably embarrassed servant of god could muster the courage to say anything.

Marian was fine with it, he knew Yuu won't change, he knew Yuu will always be the aloof swordsman but he also knew that it was easier to breathe when he was touching the pale god before him and he guessed it was easier to breathe for Yuu too since he returned to him.

_AN: I wanted to do this pairing for a long time now and this isn't bad at all in my opinion. But that of course is not for me to decide... I finally made a story about Kanda and someone else than Lavi or Tyki... I would love to know what you think, seriously... I would. For my own reasons this story is important to me, so be kind and tell me was it worth to put my time into this and writing as such..._

_Mettlei is of no further use here._


End file.
